Avalanche
by Kineko
Summary: UAxover ff, KH, etc:Dans un monde ravagé par Hojo et ses mutants, dont le terrible Séphiroth, seule l'unité d'élite Avalanche protège encore Midgard. Vincent va devoir apprendre à battre les squames et surtout, survivre à ses collègues.


**Avalanche**

**Prologue :**

**Série : Final Fantasy 7… minimum  
Autrice : Kineko, le chat jaune  
Genre : Sérieux, cross-over, contiendras du yaoi, de l'hétéro, des couples inattendus, de la violence, du gore, du angst et pleins d'autres tortures que je pourrais imaginer  
Couple : Pour commencer, on a un adorable Zack+Aerith, le reste viendra, promis  
Disclaimer : Final fantasy, Kingdom Heart et les personnages associés ne sont certainement pas à moi, malgré l'argent que j'ai dépensé avec les consoles et jeux. Ceci n'est qu'un gros délire de fan, je suis parfaitement au courant des faits des jeux alors ne commencez pas à vouloir me corriger, je fais ce que je veux avec les persos des autres.  
Univers : Sans vouloir déflorer l'histoire, voici un rapide résumé des évènements antérieurs au début de la fic.  
Cela fait onze ans que la guerre règne, entre le peuple de mutants d'Hojo et les êtres humains. Plusieurs villes ont été rasées, ne laissant que quelques rares survivants. Midgard, cible principale d'Hojo, tiens le coup grâce à l'unité spéciale Avalanche, entraînée pour lutter contre les squames. Pour plus d'info, se reporter à l'annexe.**

Midgard n'avait pas changé.  
Enfin si, c'était plus gris, plus pollué, moins… moins neuf - si tant est que Midgard ai pu être neuve un jour- que quand il était parti.  
Mais il s'attendait plus ou moins à une telle décrépitude. C'était presque déprimant.  
C'était vraiment déprimant.  
Peut-être que c'était la pluie aussi. Elle ruisselait du sol des plates-formes supérieures, même pas en averse, comme là-haut, mais pareille à des ruisselets sales, le long des piliers de soutien.  
Tout ce qui entrait dans cette ville était souillé, déformé… On n'en sortait pas indemne, on était infecté à vie par Midgard, comme les SOLDATS intoxiqués au Mako.  
L'homme enfouit son visage dans le large col de son manteau rouge quand il arriva au secteur 7. Une brusque bourrasque de vent le gifla, accompagnant une petite pluie froide et piquante, semblable à des dizaines de glaçons microscopiques. L'homme brun leva les yeux vers le ciel et contempla la large ouverture dans la plaque supérieure, dernier témoin en date des malheurs de Midgard. Tout le secteur 7 avait sauté quelques semaines plus tôt, provoquant des dizaines de morts. N'eut-ce été Avalanche et ses membres, il y'en aurait eut beaucoup d'autres, autant chez les habitants des taudis que ceux de la surface  
Désormais, le secteur 7 n'était plus qu'une grande décharge, pire encore que dans les autres taudis. Des pilleurs s'introduisaient dans les rares maisons encore entières, volant les maigres bien qui y étaient cachés, et les ferrailleurs se battaient pour prélever le plus possible de matériaux. Peut-être que la récupération était strictement réglementée, effort de guerre oblige, mais ici, dans les taudis, ces lois étaient presque oubliées. On aurait pu dire à un ferrailleur qu'il était hors la loi et s'entendre répondre, avec franchise, qu'il l'ignorait avant qu'on le lui signale.  
L'homme s'arracha à la contemplation du ciel gris entre les plaques métalliques et reprit son chemin. Il devait faire vite, on l'attendait au secteur 6. Baissant la tête, il avança dans la pluie froide et traversa rapidement le secteur en ruine. C'était vraiment désolant. Toutes ces ruines… Et pourtant tous ces gens qui vivaient encore ici, trop attachés à leurs racines… Ou n'ayant simplement nulle part ailleurs où aller.  
Il s'estima heureux, ou plutôt satisfait, faute d'un meilleur mot, de savoir qu'il avait toujours un endroit ou vivre, même s'il n'y était pas le bienvenu.  
Il fit à nouveau une pause en arrivant en vue de sa destination, le temps d'évaluer la distance, puis reprit sa route.  
Il s'arrêta presque immédiatement quand son pied buta doucement sur une chose molle. Intrigué malgré lui, il ramena doucement sa chaussure et pencha la tête sur la petite boule de poils sale et trempée, se demandant si c'était un rat mort ou autre bestiole des égouts de Midgar. L'animal bougea et miaula faiblement quand il le poussa de la pointe de sa botte,.  
Un chaton.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Murmura l'homme en plissant les yeux.  
L'animal tourna faiblement la tête vers la voix inconnue, fixant son regard émeraude sur l'inconnu en rouge.  
-Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi?  
Le petit félin miaula en guise de réponse et essaya de se relever sur ses pattes pataudes. L'homme secoua la tête et commença à repartir, déterminé à laisser le chaton derrière lui et l'oublier quand un second miaulement pitoyable le stoppa. Le petit animal s'était relevé et avançait d'un pas chancelant vers le refuge qu'offrait la cape. Une fois à l'abri, il se secoua, s'y reprenant à plusieurs reprises et éclaboussant les bottes ferrées de son parapluie taille humaine puis commença la longue tache de se nettoyer la fourrure.  
-Tu n'es pas gêné toi.  
-Mraaaaaaa, répondit le félin.  
Le brun laissa échapper un sourire devant le spectacle du petit chat (petit rat oui!) complètement trempé. Il leva les yeux au ciel, contemplant les lourds nuages qui roulaient au dessus d'eux, puis repoussa sa cape et se pencha sur le petit animal.  
Une griffe dorée cueillit la bestiole sous le ventre, délicatement, et la ramena contre le torse de l'homme. Celui-ci referma son manteau sur son petit fardeau, laissant à peine assez d'espace pour que l'animal respire, et reprit enfin son chemin vers un petit bâtiment, à peine visible par delà les toits des taudis de Midgar. Sous le manteau, le chaton flaira longuement la griffe de métal puis se pelotonna au creux du coude qui le tenait, touchant presque (contre) le lourd pistolet pendu au holster.

Seventh heaven était une des innombrables maisons des taudis, construites par la Shinra lors de la fondation de Midgard, pour assurer un toit sûr et solide aux habitants les plus défavorisés. Lesquels n'avaient pas mis longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir. Peu d'isolation, murs fins, eau courante et électricité mal assurée, ce n'était qu'un petit aperçu de ce qui attendaient les habitants. Mais débrouillards comme ils étaient, ceux-ci eurent vite fait de réparer et améliorer les maisons, s'entraidant comme ils pouvaient, répartissant les habitats aux familles les plus démunies, transformant d'autres en magasins indispensables pour vivre là.

C'est ainsi que Seventh Heaven avait été d'abord une boutique, puis un bar, transformé en caserne de pompiers au début de la guerre avant d'être mobilisé par la Shinra pour y loger une troupe d'élite dédiée à la lutte contre les squames.

La bâtisse, un étage à peine, était montée sur pilotis comme pour s'élever au dessus de la route boueuse. Un autre bâtiment préfabriqué avait été ajouté à la hâte, une espèce de garage conçu pour abriter des véhicules apparemment. La porte était restée ouverte, et il n'y avait que deux motos installées là, ainsi qu'une camionnette recouverte d'une bâche. L'homme grimpa les quelques marches du porche, puis toqua à la porte d'entré et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre.

Il était, fort heureusement, patient, car il se passa une minute avant qu'on ouvre la porte à la volée, sur une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, remonté en queue de cheval et équipée d'un micro attaché sur l'oreille.

-On est fermé ! Revenez dans deux heures ! Lança t'elle avant de lui refermer la porte au nez.

L'homme s'autorisa quelques secondes à contempler la porte et la réponse qu'on lui avait faites, puis ouvrit de lui même et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce, qui officiait apparemment comme salle à manger et salle de séjour. Il y avait une grande table de réfectoire sur la gauche, un canapé et une TV sur la droite, et, au fond, une grande ouverture faisait communiquer la pièce et la cuisine. Deux portes, de chaque coté de la pièce, menaient au reste de la maison.

Personne dans la salle, la jeune fille avait apparemment disparu.

Sans un bruit, l'homme avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, notant quelques indices sur les habitants des lieux.

Un canapé couvert de poils rouges, sur lequel trônait une énorme peluche de mog obèse.

Une grande gamelle d'eau et une autre, probablement pour la nourriture, toutes deux marquées d'un mot tracé au feutre : Redounet.

Une bonne douzaine de chaises dépareillées, éparpillées autour de la table.

Un vieux flipper dans un coin, une cible à fléchette plantée de shuriken wutan.

Un tas de magazines plus ou moins bien empilés, quelques numéros de baston mag et du fanzine des fanas des flingues ouvert sur la petite table basse devant le canapé.

Des verres et tasses sur la table, encore à moitié pleins.

Un pull abandonné sur un dossier de chaise.

Apparemment, les habitants étaient partis précipitamment.

La porte de gauche s'ouvrit soudainement sur la jeune fille, une liasse de papier à la main, et qui traversa la pièce sans ralentir, en hurlant presque dans son écouteur.

-Quand je dis gauche c'est gauche Zack, pas l'autre gauche ! Oui ! Je demande à Reeves ! Tenez le coup les renforts arrivent !!!

Elle remarqua l'homme en rouge et lui jeta un regard noir en désignant la porte.

-Foutez le camp ou j'appelle les… heu, les turks !

-Je suis attendu, la coupa l'inconnu d'un ton ferme.

-Vous auriez rendez-vous avec Bahamut en personne que je m'en foutrais tout autant ! Sortez !

-Jessie ! Interrompit une voix de stentor venant de la porte de droite.

-J'arrive chef en chef ! Lança la jeune fille en se précipitant vers la porte, faisant signe à l'inconnu de s'asseoir.

- On a pas le temps maintenant, posez votre cul sur le canapé et n'en bougez plus!

Son interlocuteur attendit quelques secondes avant de la suivre dans la pièce suivante, arrivant dans un petit bureau exigu et mal éclairé. Un homme en costume noir, aux cheveux long et au bouc soigneusement taillé semblait s'époumoner au téléphone.

-Je me fiche de tes manœuvres d'entrainement, Heidegger! Mes hommes ont besoin de renforts MAINTENANT!

-Ca veut dire : « pas de renfort » ? S'enquit Jessie avec une grimace quand il raccrocha rageusement l'appareil.

Son chef respira longuement pour se calmer avant de reprendre la parole.

-Contacte moi Tseng discrètement, ordonna-t-il, dis lui qu'on a besoin d'aide et qu'on le lui revaudra.

-Oui chef ! fit la jeune fille avant de se retourner et tomber nez à nez avec l'intrus en rouge.

Elle poussa un hurlement qui fit sursauter son chef et essaya d'assener un coup de poing à l'homme. Elle poussa un second hurlement quand une main griffue et dorée la saisit par le poignet, la maintenant à distance respectable.

Derrière elle, son chef sortit un pistolet de son bureau, prêt à le décharger entre les yeux de l'inconnu.

Tous baissèrent les yeux quand le chaton dégringola au sol en miaulant, se retenant de toutes ses griffes à la cape rouge.

-… vous êtes ? Finit par s'enquérir le brun sans baisser son arme.

-Vincent Valentine, répondit l'inconnu en ramassant le chaton ébouriffé par sa chute. La nouvelle recrue.

-C'est VOUS les renforts ? s'exclama Jessie.

A propos de renforts !!! hurla une voix dans son écouteur, si fort qu'elle l'arracha en grimaçant il nous en faut, là, tout de suite, MAINTENANT !!!

Quand l'énorme créature qu'il combattait s'effondra enfin, Cloud se redressa, à peine essoufflé et regarda autour de lui, cherchant ses hommes.

-Aérith ? Demanda-t-il derrière lui.

-Je vais bien, déclara une jeune fille aux yeux verts, les mains crispées sur son bâton.

-Shera vas te tuer, intervint une autre jeune fille en sortant de son abri derrière un bureau renversé. Elle le voulait vivant.

-Shera n'étais pas là pour l'empêcher de te mettre en lambeau, rétorqua Cloud en nettoyant son arme sur un rideau. Aérith, soigne-la. Barret ?

-Vivant et en un morceau, déclara un colosse à la peau sombre, en retournant le monstre.

-Soit prudent. Red ?

Un grand fauve rouge grimpa sur le bureau renversé et apaisa le blond d'un signe de tête. Rassuré, Cloud tapota son écouteur auriculaire.

Un vague bruit parasite se fit entendre et le blond recommença, un peu plus inquiet.

-Zack ?

Toujours le même son grésillant. Barret fit de même avec son module et secoua la tête.

-Je capte plus rien.

-Moi non plus ! s'exclama Yuffie.

Cloud saisit aussitôt son PHS et appuya sur la touche d'appel d'urgence, contactant Seventh Heaven.

Reeves, Heidegger magne ton….

-C'est Cloud, coupa le blond, on a plus de contact. Ou sont les autres ?

Cloud entendit un bruit de fond, puis Jessie demander à avoir l'écouteur.

Cloud, ici Jessie, l'équipe de Zack est deux étages plus bas ! Ils essayaient de désamorcer une bombe bio et un squame leur est tombé dessus !

-Bien reçu !!!

On a envoyé des renforts ! Ajouta Jessie Tseng et les turks arrivent et le nouveau vient vous filer un coup de main !

-Bien. Rassemblement, on rejoint l'équipe déminage.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Aérith en achevant un sort de soin.

-Ils sont attaqués par un squame.

Zack, des deux frères Strife, avait toujours été le plus impulsif des deux. Celui qui part en avant sans réfléchir, qui écoute ses tripes plutôt que son cerveau et part dans des plans insensés qui ne fonctionnent habituellement que grâce à sa chance insolente.

Aussi, quand la créature plus ou moins humanoïde et plus ou moins reptilienne leur tomba sur les endosses, Zack suivit sa tactique habituelle : foncer dans le tas.

Tactique qui s'avéra payante, jusqu'au moment ou il entendit les jurons sanglants du démineur de l'équipe le rappeler d'un ton impérieux.

-Je veux ton cul près du mien dans dix secondes Zack !!!

Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que son collègue, abandonnant la bombe, tentait de faire reculer un second monstre, plus mince que le premier, et qui semblait avoir décidé que l'assistant grassouillet du démineur était à son goût. Il le traînait par la jambe, tentant de s'esquiver dans l'ombre du garage sous terrain où ils officiaient.

Zack empala son adversaire sur le sol d'un grand coup d'épée , ajoutant un bon coup de pied sur la garde pour s'assurer que la créature ne se libérerait pas de sitôt, et se rua à mains nues sur l'autre monstre, hurlant un cri de guerre cosmo.

-Tiens bon Wedge ! Hurla t'il à la victime de la créature, toujours ballotté comme un chiffon par l'animal.  
-Zack crétin ! Ton frère va me massacrer si tu te fais tuer !!! Lança le démineur blond, tentant d'épingler le squame pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

-Occupe toi de la bombe ! Lança Zack profitant que la créature essaye d'échapper à la lance du démineur pour opérer un vigoureux et efficace placage au sol digne d'un blitzballer.

La créature en lâcha sa proie, qui fut aussitôt traîné à distance par le blond et le second assistant. Malgré sa force largement supérieure à la normale admise, Zack s'aperçut qu'il n'irait pas loin sans arme, et dut se borner à s'agripper de toute ses forces au cou du squame qui, pour se débarrasser du poids sur son dos, ruait et se roulait au sol.

-Balancez moi une arme ! Une matéria !! Un mog ! N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!

Le démineur blond jura et lui jeta sa propre lance, puis s'apprêta à lancer un sort avant que son assistant ne l'interpelle.

-Capitaine! Wedge pisse le sang et la bombe s'est enclenchée !!!

-BORDEL A QUEUE !!! Lança le blond en lui envoyant une matéria verte avant de retourner s'agenouiller près de la bombe.

-Les mecs !! Envoyez la lance plus près !!! Plus PRES !

De son côté, Zack n'en menait pas large, luttant toujours pour maitriser la créature. Il avait finit aggrippé à son cou, presque à cheval sur le dos du squame. Il ne pouvait attraper la lance sans lâcher son adversaire, et s'il faisait cela, se retrouverait à portée de griffe du monstre. Décision, décision.

Etant Zack, il opta pour une autre solution, raffermissant sa prise sous une des pattes avant de la créature et tirant de toutes ses forces.

Un sinistre craquement retentit et l'animal s'effondra en avant. Zack en profita pour faire une roulade, saisir la lourde lance de métal et l'abattre sur le crâne écailleux.

L'animal s'effondra comme une masse. Zack reprit son souffle, reculant vers ses collègues. Qu'est ce que Barret avait dis déjà ? Ah ouais, c'est pépère avec les démineurs, ils se font jamais attaquer. Ouais et son cul c'était du chocobo.

-Biggs, comment va Wedge ?

-Besoin de soin.

-Appelle Aérith….

-J'ai essayé, on a plus le contact avec l'équipe 1…

-Appelle Jessie… Et j'ai peur de demander, mais c'est quoi ce bip bip ? Ajouta le soldat brun en se tournant vers le démineur.

-Ta gueule, je me concentre! Rétorqua le blond, agenouillé au dessus de la bombe.

-Des squames ! Hurla Biggs, traînant son camarade plus près des deux autres.

Zack se tourna dans la direction que montrait le brun et poussa un gros soupir. Deux autres lézards humanoïdes se déplaçaient en rampant, la gorge gonflée de venin.

-Ho galère, marmonna Zack, Cid ?

-Je peux pas t'aider !!! Râla le blond en s'acharnant sur la bombe. C'est ton job !

-Biggs ?

-Je peux pas lâcher Wedge en plein sort !

-Pourquoi les plans galère c'est toujours pour moi ? Marmonna le brun, assurant sa prise sur l'arme de son collègue.

Malgré la mauvaise volonté dont il faisait preuve, Zack se débarrassa aisément de la première créature, enfonçant la longue pointe de métal dans sa gueule. Il ne put néanmoins extraire l'arme à temps pour esquiver le second squame et se retrouva à nouveau au corps à corps. Le monstre le tenait plaqué au sol sous son poids, tentant de lui arracher la gorge à coup de dents et, coincé comme il l'était, Zack, n'arrivait pas à trouver assez d'élan pour le repousser d'un coup de pied. Il arrivait à peine à tenir les crocs impressionnant hors de portée de sa petite gorge fragile. Biggs tenta de venir à son secours, incantant, entre deux guérisons sur Wedge, un sort de feu qui sembla rebondir sur la carapace écailleuse.

-J'ai déjà dis d'utiliser la foudre ! S'écria Zack en se débattant sous l'animal.

-J'ai pas de sort de foudre ! Rétorqua le brun, cherchant frénétiquement une arme valable dans son périmètre.

-CIIIIIID !!! Fais quelque chose !!!!

-J'essaye déjà de nous empêcher d'exploser !!! Rétorqua le démineur, suant à grosses gouttes au dessus de l'engin explosif.

Zack lui répondit d'une bordée de jurons dont Cid n'aurait pas été peu fier. Certes, il pouvait tenir encore un bon moment contre le squame, mais il suffirait qu'un autre se ramène et Biggs et Cid seraient sans défense.

-Baisse la tête, ordonna une voix inconnue et étrangement posée au milieu du raffut du combat.  
Zack leva les yeux, intrigué d'entendre une voix aussi calme. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un pistolet de gros calibre se poser sur la joue de la chose, là où la peau plus fine palpitait de veines.  
Aussi, ne fut-il pas surpris quand il se retrouva, dix secondes plus tard, tartiné de substances plus ou moins rouge et vert, et brillant légèrement de mako.  
-EOWWWWWWWW, berk berk berk!!!! Grommela t'il en se dégageant des restes du corps, putain ces trucs peuvent pas crever décemment au moins ?

Tout en essayant de retirer de son uniforme et de sa chevelure le plus possible de cette mélasse formée par le sang et la cervelle et Ramuh savait quoi, Zack jeta un œil à ses hommes ….guère plus propre nota t il.

-Tout le monde desserre les fesses ! Lança Cid en se redressant, exhibant victorieusement une petite boite, la bombe est désamorcée !

-Merci de cette annonce réconfortante, ironisa Zack en secouant ses cheveux empoissés Biggs, Wedge ?

L'assistant brun s'était laissé tomber près de son camarade, ayant apparemment eut la trouille de sa vie (enfin, la vingtième depuis qu'il travaillait avec Avalanche). Agenouillé au chevet de Wedge, un homme étrange s'occupait déjà du blessé.

Zack plissa les yeux à l'apparence inhabituelle de l'arrivant. Grand, mince, de longs cheveux noirs retenus par un bandeau aussi rouge que sa cape.

Et une de ses mains était couverte d'une espèce d'armure carapace dorée, ornée de griffes impressionnantes.  
L'homme leva les yeux vers Zack et celui-ci se tendit brièvement devant l'éclat de ses yeux.  
Rouge sang.

Woah, pas commun ça.  
-Qui êtes vous ? demanda t'il, sur la défensive.  
-Monsieur Tuesti m'envoie, répondit laconiquement l'homme avant de retirer sa main du cou de Wedge. Il est vivant, mais il a besoin de soin.  
Zack n'hésita pas. Il ne connaissait pas l'inconnu en rouge mais celui-ci venait probablement de lui sauver la vie et celle de ses équipiers.  
-Cid ! Envoie moi ton PHS ! Ordonna t'il en se tournant vers le blond.  
Le blond s'exécuta, sortant un petit téléphone d'une poche intérieure et Zack l'attrapa, composant un numéro.  
-Cloud ? Cloud répond moi !  
Zack ?!!! BON SANG que s'est t'il passé ?!!! Retentit la voix bien aimée et légèrement furieuse de Strife second du nom.  
-On est en vie. On a eu chaud, mais Reeves a envoyé du renfort !  
Rapport ?  
- Wedge blessure de type… Heu.. Type un, deux, et trois…  
Arrête l'hémorragie du mieux que tu peux ! coupa une voix féminine dans le micro J'arrive de suite !  
- J'attend ton arrivée avec impatience Aérith, rétorqua le brun avant de s'agenouiller près de Wedge.  
L'homme en rouge s'affairait déjà à compresser les blessures, usant de gestes précis et rapides. Zack l'aida tout en sortant quelques bandes de tissu que sa fiancée lui avait donné, prévenante comme à son habitude et connaissant l'art consommé de son petit ami pour se faire esquinter à toutes les sauces.  
-Ca va aller Wedge, tu t'en sortiras, promit-il tout en vérifiant son pouls et ses pupilles, mais ne tourne pas de l'œil ok ?  
Le jeune homme allongé au sol hocha faiblement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien entendu.  
-Aérith arrive, tu vas pouvoir te faire chouchouter. Veinard, va. Je vais être jaloux si tu continues à la monopoliser comme ça à chaque mission  
-Comme si… toi tu av... Avais besoin de ça… Pour te faire chouchouter… Par Aérith, plaisanta l'artificier avant de grimacer comme l'homme en rouge serrait un dernier garrot.  
-Ca suffira jusqu'à l'arrivée des soins, déclara le pistolero en se relevant, parcourant les environs du regard.  
-Bien, on se regroupe. Tout le monde dos à Wedge, on protège le blessé et…  
-Je suis l… commença une voix féminine, brutalement coupée.  
Zack tourna la tête vers la voix connue et vit une jeune fille aux yeux vert, muette de stupeur, louchant presque sur le pistolet que brandissait l'homme en rouge sous son nez.  
- C'est bon, elle fait partie de l'équipe, expliqua t'il en déviant délicatement le bras du tireur.

Ce type avait l'air beaucoup trop nerveux pour qu'on lui confie une arme à feu jugeait-il. D'un autre côté, on avait confié à Zack une épée presque aussi grande que lui. Venez à Avalanche, vous aurez des potes psychos, des gros guns et pleins d'occasions de les utiliser. L'homme en rouge fixa encore une fois la jeune femme avant de ramener son arme à lui. Il s'excusa d'un hochement de tête et s'écarta, montrant le blessé au sol. Alors que la fille aux yeux vert se dirigeait vers Wedge, d'autres personnes entrèrent à leur tour, dont un jeune homme, un peu plus petit que Zack, mais dont les cheveux blonds étaient tout autant artistiquement décoiffés, démontrant que seul les gênes pouvaient être responsables d'une telle coupe de cheveux .  
-Rapport, fit le blond d'une voix sèche tout en observant les environs, s'attardant brièvement sur l'inconnu.  
-Les créatures sont mortes, c'étaient des mutant de type reptilien, quasi humanoïde. Force et intelligence bêta, résistance alpha, vitesse gamma. Wedge a été blessé et Reeves nous a envoyé un colis surprise, ajouta t'il en montrant le brun. J'ai eu du bol, sinon j'y passais…  
Le blond vérifia rapidement l'état de santé de son frère, s'assurant que le sang et les organes qui le couvraient n'étaient pas les siens avant de se tourner vers l'homme vêtu de rouge.  
-Merci pour votre aide monsieur… commença Cloud, attendant le nom qu'il devait lui donner.  
-Valentine, répondit son interlocuteur, Vincent Valentine.

A suivre


End file.
